eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
John Kirkman
John Kirkman is the son of evolved humans, Mark and Beth Kirkman. He is also an evolved human with the power to control ice. Being a avid comic book reader, John attempts to use his abilities for the good of all mankind, and sees the good in all people. John's abilities are still untapped, he is able to maintain control but the full range of what he can do is far from being discovered by him or the rest of the world. Character History Johnathan "John" Kirkman was born to his Mark and Bethany on March 25th in New York City. John was Mark and Bethany's second son, their first was Tony who was five when John was born. The Kirkman's lived a normal New York life, Mark was a construction worker and Bethany a teacher. The Kirkman's normal life took a bad turn when Tony turned Fifteen, he changed dramatically. Coming home late and not showing up to school for one. Mark and Bethany decided it was best if they moved their family into the suburbs away from the craziness of the City that Never Sleeps. This didn't change Tony's attitude as his bed was still found empty many nights and sleeping in class. Mark and Bethany threated Tony with military school as the next step, Tony only laughed it off as a possibility. Confused by his brother, John finally asked his brother where he was going at night. Tony confided in him that he had superpowers, mainly the power to Fly. Tony explained that he had taken the identity of Falcon, a hero who patrolled the City with a group of other gifted people calling themselves The Collective. Although never seeing it himself, John believed his brother. John was always fascinated with comic books and superheroes and his brother's revelation only made his loved of them stronger. Tony's dream of one day becoming a full time superhero was cut short, he was found dead in Times Square hit by a van when he was Sixteen. Mark, Bethany and John were deeply hurt by Tony's death. Of all John who was only Eleven at the time, so hurt in fact that he gave up on comics and his social phobia.For the next seven or eight odd years John lived out his life trying to forget his brother and what happened to him. He became more social making for himself a group of friends in high school. When it was time to enter college John had only one in mind, New York University. It was the college Tony intended to go to. With hard work John got in, with a partial scholarship. Entering NYU undeclared, John moved into his dorm as his parents decided that it was time for a change of pace and headed to Florida for an early retirement. While in his first year in college, many strange things have happened to him. While drinking his morning coffee it had gone ice cold, his lit cigarettes had gone out and his hands became clammy at times. John belief was that he is sick, unwillingly to believe that he had powers. His thoughts on his brother is that he was on some type of drug, going to the city for a fix. Little did John know that his journey had only begun and his power would open up a world he had only thought about in between the panels of comic books. After a few days John had come to the realization that he did have superpowers and attempted to use his powers while he was only still discovering them. He tried to stop a bank robbery, freezing a robber to the floor and taking his gun. What he didn't expect was to be blindsided by one of the other robber's who hit him with their gun, knocking him to the floor. John was saved by chance by Anzhela DeFrancisco who was on the astral plane and took control of one of the robber's killing the other with his gun. It gave John enough time to escape. Anzhela then followed John home via astral plane and contacted him through it. Given her address, John met Anzhela in person who told him about the Company, the Chosen and Solidus Institution. He soon joined Anzhela at Solidus Institution. John then began to attempt to train and control his abilities, going in between the "danger room" at the Institution and class at NYU. After the "Bomb Plot" in which John was at school during the entire fiasco, he decided that the world was bigger than the class room and proceeded to drop out of NYU and moved into the Solidus Institution. After a trip to Rockefeller Center, John became involved in the Ice-Killer plot, where he met Nick Black, a evolved human who was blind. He decided to "team up" with Nick in attempts to catch the Ice-Killer, but John had lost his number and the plot went no further. John then depressed decided to train his abilities more at the Institution as he tried to hone his powers. This was cut short during the Raid on the Solidus Institution when he was captured while sleeping. He woke up in the Evolved Human's Prison along with other specials. The sedatives used on him gave him short term memory loss. He is currently escaping the Prison with the rest of the specials. Personality John was always a shy, smart and quiet geek. His brother Tony was always the outgoing one, the popular one in school. Tony was the jock, his baseball team won many championships in New York State. John was known as nothing more then Tony's Brother. That was until the day Tony died. Something changed in John that day, he abandon his geeky persona. John became more outgoing making more friends and going to social events. By the time he entered high school John was one of the popular kids. John was always the one everyone depended on, he never backed down. Although he was a terrible fighter he would always stand up to bullies, even before his brother died. His self confidence was always there, hidden and locked away deep inside. His brother's death awakened this within him, he realized that life was short and his one desire was to not be a social outcast. He wanted to be like his brother. John found comfort in his bullied days through Comic Books, his love of them was unending. Even after he gave up on them when his brother died they always had a place in his heart. His comic book days was the source of all his courage, valor and optimism. They helped him in a time when he couldn't help himself. His so called awaken also brought out some bad in John. It almost brought him to the point of breaking his beliefs. He became impatience, stubborn and well outspoken. He rebelled against his parents many times during his high school years. His partying habits even got him locked up in jail for a DUI in his senior year. All in all, John throughout his life has made some good and bad choices. He has decided to take the path of good, after discovering his powers his love of comics became self aware again. He began to read comics again and became inspired by the memory of his brother, whom he now believed. While he does not believe that the law is good he believes that the law is somewhat corrupt and he's willing to bend the rules in order to get the greater good done. His personality is one that can inspire people, but John has often decided to follow not lead. When given the chance he tries to lead, mostly with success. He has decided to take the path of good, after discovering his powers his love of comics became self aware again. He began to read comics again and became inspired by the memory of his brother, whom he now believed. While he does not believe that the law is good he believes that the law is somewhat corrupt and he\'s willing to bend the rules in order to get the greater good done. His personality is one that can inspire people, but John has often decided to follow not lead. When given the chance he tries to lead, mostly with success. Abilities/Limits John has the ability to reduce the temperature of matter and control ice. John's abilities only work from his hands, meaning he needs to be in contact with his target in order to freeze them. Freezing objects and people is too difficult for John, but with concentration and time he can somewhat make it happen. He is now able to control when his powers fluctuate, meaning it doesn't act on it's own accord. As he powers up, his hands look cold as a cold mist comes off them. John can also make them into makeshift boxing gloves, he uses them during offense. The only problem with them is that it takes times to power it up and to power them down. John has control over his ability but it is in no way as powerful as it could be. His powers are very short ranged, possibly one day they could get strong enough for him to be able to shoot ice from his palms. John also has to keep a certain state of mind or calmness when using his abilities. Sometimes when his emotions get out of control they can turn his powers on or off at the worst time. He has yet to gain 100% mental control of his powers. He is also affected by the cold temperature, if his abilities were to possibly grow to a great level there could be a chance that John would be able resist cold weather. John has a ton of potential power locked up inside him. If he were to gain greater control he'd be a force to be reckoned with. Trivia *John's first and last name come from a few places, John is from John Connor. Kirkman is from the one of the creator's favorite comic book writers, Robert Kirkman. *John Kirkman is and was the first John on the board! *John was the second character to have Cryokinesis as a power. ( I was unaware that there was another Cryo on the board. He never came back.) *Shia LaBeouf was the first and last choice for John Kirkman's Player Model. *The idea came from someone using Shia as a character on a different RP. *John's hand will be damaged at one point in the story just like Sam in Transformers 2 and Shia in real life. *Yes, John screams "No, no, no, no!" just like Shia. *Inspiration for John came from Hiro Nakamura, Peter Parker (Spider-Man), and Scott Summers (Cyclops) Category:Characters